


vigil

by PersasseusJacksasson



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersasseusJacksasson/pseuds/PersasseusJacksasson
Summary: He was curled up on a chair, watching the rise and fall of his brother’s chest. Bandages covered his entire torso, with bloodied ones scattered across the ground from when the blood had seeped through.It was all his fault.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt : Bedside Vigil





	vigil

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The constant beats from the heart monitor was the only sign that Grayson was still alive. Damian held on to it like a lifeline, every beat sending a wave of relief through him.

He was curled up on a chair, watching the rise and fall of his brother’s chest. Bandages covered his entire torso, with bloodied ones scattered across the ground from when the blood had seeped through.

It was all his fault.

_ They were on patrol. _

_ It had been a great night. There were no deranged killers or mad men, the alleys were devoid of the regular mobsters, no police sirens pierced the air.. _

_ They should have known it was the calm before the storm. _

He rested his chin on his knees, burying his face in his arm as he wallowed in self-blame. _ If he had been a little faster, a little stronger, a little more aware.. _

But he knew that there was no point in these thoughts. _ Grayson wouldn’t want him to think like this, _the rational part of his brain berated him. 

His eyes fluttered shut. He had been at Grayson’s side for the past thirty-six hours, from the moment Pennyworth finished patching him up.

_ They were lounging on a rooftop, legs swinging over the side of the building. Grayson had an arm draped over his shoulder, and he had rested against the man’s chest. It was peaceful, watching over their city as he leaned into his eldest brother’s embrace. _

_ He had let his guard down, and it seemed Grayson had too. _A truly fatal mistake.

_ They had heard the man drop down on the surface behind them. He had thought it was his father. When he realized that the echoes of his footsteps didn't sound like Batman's, he thought it to be one of the numerous vigilantes running around Gotham, he honestly lost count how many. It was only when they heard the gun being cocked that they spun around, just as a shot echoed in his ears. _

He startled awake, breathing heavily. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, and stared, unblinking. Grayson had sustained a deep bullet wound that narrowly missed his right lung. In addition to that, his right arm was broken and his left ankle, sprained. _ It was all his fault, if he had been more attentive, more aware of his surroundings.. _

Then this wouldn’t have happened.

_ The bullet was lodged in Grayson’s chest, the force knocking him off the roof. _And then the last Flying Grayson was falling.

_ Damian hadn’t noticed it at first. He was busy aiming a flurry of punches and kicks at the masked man. Just as he swept him off his feet, he heard a clatter below, and realized that Grayson wasn’t on the roof. _

_ Panic overtook him as he peered over the edge and found Grayson lying on his back, ten feet below him. _

Silent footsteps padded into the Batcave. Damian only heard Drake walk in from the soft rustle of his shirt as he moved. 

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, Timothy’s awkward attempts at consolation.

“Your presence is not needed here, Drake,” he spat out coldly.

Drake merely sighed. “You should rest. I’ll watch him. That’s what Dick would’ve wanted.”

Damian's irritation spiked. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED,” he cried, voice cracking. “HE WASN’T YOUR PARTNER! HE WAS MINE! A-and,” his voice trembled, a sob dangerously close to escaping. “It’s all my fault.”

His voice echoed around the cave. It felt so silent, and _ suffocating _, without Grayson’s cheerfulness. 

He heard the soft _ thump _ of the chair as Drake positioned it next to him. Drake settled on it, and pulled him closer.

They sat there, side by side, watching their eldest brother. The quiet breaths he took, the way his chest rose and fell with each breath..

Drake pulled him closer, and he didn't fight the gesture.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

**Author's Note:**

> Review please.


End file.
